


Sokka's Project

by FujurPreux



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-16
Updated: 2010-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-09 00:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujurPreux/pseuds/FujurPreux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sokka's working on a new project and he needs more time to finish it, so he enrolls Aang's help. Or tries to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sokka's Project

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Telepathy" prompt from the [cliche_bingo](http://community.livejournal.com/cliche_bingo) challenge.

Sokka was so focused working on his newest project he didn't notice Aang was calling his name. It was the "Katara's waiting," he threw in so casually that did the trick.

"This is important!" Sokka said, frowning, as he held up the piece of parchment where he'd been drawing his scheme. It had taken him hours to get there and it would take several more hours before it was completed. They couldn't go right then; Sokka wouldn't be able to to draw properly on Appa's back, not with the detail this required, and, if he waited too long, he wouldn't remember exactly what he was doing and all of that hard work would be for nothing. "Nothing!"

"Nothing what?" Aang asked.

"Tell her I have to keep with this and that it'd take me another day at least," Sokka said giving his back again to Aang.

"You go tell her," Aang said after a few seconds of silence.

Sokka frowned more deeply. He'd probably just go and do that if it had been someone else they were talking about, but it was _Katara_, the sister who had never understood his genius. Either way, from the two of them, Aang was the one with more likely to come out alive after asking her for some extra time. Sokka turned around once more. "B-but. We're friends, Aang! Friends face each other's angry sisters and they do it for friendship!"

Aang blinked. "I don't have an angry sister, Sokka. As a matter of fact, I don't have a sister at all."

"Well, rest assured that I'd face yours if you had one. Now go and talk with Katara!" Since Aang still didn't move, Sokka got up and placed his hands on Aang's shoulders. "Sometimes, sacrifices must be made for the greater good," he said.

Aang's eyes looked at Sokka's asking why it had to be _his_ sacrifice. "What are you doing, anyway? If it's that important, I'm sure Katara would understand when you tell her."

Sokka folded his arms. "She wouldn't. I just know it."

"But, Sokka, Katara is smart; she has enough common sense to see that if you need more time to work on something really, really important that would help us all. So, what is it?"

Sokka weighted Aang's point and got to the conclusion that perhaps he should tell his friend. Then he'd comprehend why he had to finish at least his scheme. "It's a device that would allow my thoughts to go directly to Appa and Momo's brain and vice versa. That way, I would understand them like you do."

"Aw! Sokka!" Aang looked like he was going to hug him --and, frankly, Sokka was starting to feel like he needed a hug. "You don't need devices to do that! It's easy, really! All you have to do is pay attention--"

Aang's speech was curtly stopped by a hand that came out of nowhere to grab his ear. Then, another hand came from the same place to grab Sokka's. Both hands belonged to the same person: Katara, the most unsympathetic sister in the whole wide world.

"What are you two doing?" she said.

"We were about to go," Aang said.

Sokka nodded a series of quick nods.

"Well then, let's go." She dragged him by their ears all the way back to Appa.

"Don't worry, Sokka," Aang whispered. "I'll teach you to communicate with them."

"Do you mean it?" Sokka said, his lower lip trembling.

"Of course!"

The idea of having such a thoughtful friend helped the pain on Sokka's ear to fade faster and it even made it easier for him to forgive his sister.

He also thought he'd still finish his device later and adapt it for other uses. It could come in handy. It could make him famous and give him the recognition he deserved.

Not much later, Aang began to fulfill his promise and started teaching him how to understand what Momo was saying. Sadly, Sokka lost most of his first lesson when he blanked after remembering his parchment had been left back where he had been drawing.


End file.
